Après la tempête vient le calme
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: premier OS, tiré de la Horde du Contrevent d'Alain Damasio Personnages pas à moi, univers non plus. HF : "l'histoire" se passe peu après le furvent évoqué au début du livre. La ponctuation est la même que dans le livre sauf Golgoth


« ^ : » ^ »^ »^... !° ; (…) «'^ « ^! ! !° ! ! !o!... !-! OOO

) Le furvent nous a presque surpris. Oroshi avait bien lu l'écoulement général, mais je crois qu'elle avait oublié le blaast en contre-temps qui suivrait le furvent. Il nous a fait mal. Très mal. J'ai comme perdu mes nerfs. Je ne ressens plus mes bras ni mes jambes, juste la douleur. Comme si des morceaux d'airs solidifiés les avaient écrasés a répétition, pilonné, haché menu. Et à la douleur physique vient s'ajouter celle de la perte de Di Nebbé et de Verval. Verval, entrainé par son traineau, personne n'a pu le retenir, il s'est envolé. Lorsque je l'ai vu c'était déjà trop tard. Son traineau s'est soulevé d'un coup à la deuxième vague et l'a carrément emporté, comme un lance-pierre dont la corde tend, tend jusqu'à éjecter son projectile. Sauf que dans ce cas là, le projectile était vivant...

∆ Dans ce semi-désert, les appuis étaient fragiles et garder immobiles ses pieds demandaient un grand effort. On glissait dans le sable sous la force du vent. Et la terre elle même glissait. Les quelques buissons ont été arrachés a la racine. Et alors on s'est tous arrêtés de penser. Et on a subi. Sous furvent, la seule chose à faire c'est tenir. Tu penses plus, tu réfléchis plus, tu tiens. Tu te prends de l'air sous forme de marteau et c'est toi l'enclume. Et tu tiens. Parce que derrière t'as tes 20 mecs a protéger. Je les ai protégé contre des obliques, des pillards et même contre des chars à voiles! Mais contre un furvent tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenir pour pas qu'ils giclent du pack. Alors j'ai tenu. Mais ils ont quand même gicler.

(•) Un homme vous a t-il déjà conté sa vie ?

Un homme vous a t-il déjà vu ?

Un homme vit ?

Un homme veut.

Un homme conte sa vie.

Un homme voit sa mort.

Cette petite comptine, je me la rappelle maintenant, quand je dois soigner les blessures. Je me la rappelle pour tenir le coup. Ma mort je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Et j'y ai réchappé. Alors je la fredonne dans ma tête. Et je soigne, je guéris, je répare. Je remets les os en place, je câline et je réconforte. Aoi a du mal. A chaque fois qu'il y a un mort, je la sens vaciller comme une brindille sous la brise. Elle en a déjà trop vu. Elle a trop subi. Comme nous tous. Alors je répare, je bande la brindille avec des pansements en attendant la prochaine scissure. Et alors je rebanderais encore et encore. Et Pietro m'aide. Un prince. Un roi. C'est lorsque l'on a le plus souffert qu'il est le plus présent. Sans lui nous ne serions probablement plus rien. Sans Sov non plus. Sov, mon petit scribe chauve. Sov qui se lie à nous, qui puise sa force dans la notre, qui nous la redonne et qui nous insuffle ce courage au quotidien, cet héroïsme régulier. Sov...

) Et ça y est. Caracole se lève, tourne autour du feu et finit sa bouteille. Il attend que l'on se mette en position. Il se prépare a compter. On en a besoin. Étrange comme il est parfois à l'écoute. D'habitude il s'élance tout seul sans qu'on puisse le suivre. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir.

¿ ̛ -Je suis Caracole, le troubadour. Le Caracole colle et craque, claque et croque, met en cloque et se carapate.

Je suis Caracole l'insaisissable inassouvi, serpentant entre ces fables sans saveurs, ses savons sans odeur, que l'on fabule en soirée, sans sourire ni savourer.

Mon histoire est celle du monde, mondain ou malheureux. Des frêles et frivoles fréoles au Traceur, tracteur d'une troupe qui s'annonce sans trompette, trépignant sans répit et pouvant périr pour une cause probablement déjà perdue.

Je représente aussi les racleurs, qui rongent les restes d'un roi avare et répugnant, les obliques qui bafouent le vent, batifolant dans des ballons oblongs et faisant bombance de leurs rapines bien mal acquises !

Je me nourris des faits, faisandés ou frais, des effets et du savoir faire, des fariboles aux femmes folles, de toutes ces fadaises pour fou qui font le fût de ma vie. Et faites savoir que ma soif est sans fin!

Je me nourris du vent, vivace et violent, du furvent au zéphyr, de votre vent vital au vif de ma Horde.

Je vais là où le vent me veut, car le vent a une volonté propre, mes amis, amoindris par le vin certes mais amis quand même. Le vent ne vole pas de l'amont vers l'aval sans raison, et la réponse je vous la rends car vous l'avez oublié.

Le vent réclame votre résistance, votre lenteur, car il est fatigué de ramper sur la terre sans jamais se reposer. Il veut s'abriter derrière vos murs, de pierres ou de verre.

Il veut voir sans vitesse, profiter de la vue d'un vallon verdoyant sans devoir vite, vite, vite repartir vers l'avant. Il veut partir en arrière, et vous pouvez le faire pour lui. Protéger le de vos mains, de vos pieds, protéger le dans votre peau et votre pensée.

Pouvez vous le faire, vous les vilains hordiers qui le voyez comme un ennemi ?Ne vous vengez pas, vous ne pourriez gagner cette vendetta. Voyez le comme un ami versatile, qui vous embrasse et vous tabasse. Voyez le comme il est, un pauvre vent solitaire dans l'estomac de pierre de cette terre.

Golgoth se lève et commence a s'éloigner du feu, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main.

Ὠ -C'est des conneries tes histoires. Mes potes, ils s'entretuent pas! Klar ? Klar?

Ce putain de troubadour, dans le genre trouduc' du langage il se débrouille, faut bien l'admettre mais question réconfort il se pose là! Rah le trouduc! Et demain quand va falloir de nouveau contrer comme des gorces, c'est qui qui va devoir les relever cette bande de lopettes? Et oui, z'avez raison, c'est ce putain de Golgoth!

N'empêche, Di qui se fait charcler par une barrière, faut avouer que jlattendais pas celle là. Carrément coupé en deux le salaud. On a même pas réussi a retrouver un bout. Heureusement qu'il reste Ka-Ho sinon on serait dans une belle merde moi jvous le dis. Parce que même moi, tout seul, jme serais fait rincer la gueule, mais quelque chose de sévère. Il resterait mon casque que ça serait déjà un coup de chance. Avec ces deux là, jpourrais danser à poil sous furvent qu'il m'arriverait rien. Ils sont un peu cons mais qu'est-ce qu'ils tiennent!Ah ça c'est pas Aoi ou Alme qui pourrait faire leurs boulots. Juste bonnes à chialer ces deux là.

Merci Caramerde. Merci pour ce réconfort. Et maintenant, tout le monde tire la gueule. On peut dire que t'as le sens de la répartie toi. Agnagna, le vent c'est mon ami... Connerie. Le vent tu l'as dans la gueule tous les jours. Et il te déboite les épaules. Il te brise la colonne. Alors nan, le vent c'est pas mon pote.

Il comprend rien à rien. Et vas-y que je me rassois comme ça, entre Sov et Pietro. Et ben oui t'as encore plus foutu la journée en l'air et t'en a rien à foutre. Il conte, il conte. Moi jvais lui faire compter ses dents à cet abruti.

∫ La nuit fait fermer les yeux. La Horde s'endort, les pensées embrumées par l'alcool, et la brume nettoyée par le vent. Ils feront des cauchemars, ils voudront s'arrêter. Mais nous sommes la 34ème Horde, la plus rapide. Nous atteindrons l'Extrême-Amont ou personne ne le fera. Voilà notre vie, notre but, la valeur de notre contre. Voilà notre histoire. Elle mérite bien un conte. Elle ne mérite guère plus.


End file.
